castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania X: New Generation
Dracula is resurrected again, but this time he sends Death through time to get more help. Simon ends up doing the same in response. It turns out the Time Reaper is responsible for this Playable Characters * Simon Belmont (Starter) * Trevor Belmont * Grant Danasty * Sypha Belnades * Maria Renard (Unlocked after fighting her) * Ritcher Belmont (Unlocked after fighting him) * Alucard (Unlocked after fighting him) * Nathan Graves * Hugh Baldwin (Unlocked after fighting him) * Juste Belmont * Maxim Kischine (Unlocked after fighting him) * Leon Belmont * Yoko Belnades * Hammer * Hector * Julius Belmont (Unlocked after fighting him) * Soma Cruz (Unlocked after fighting him) * Jonathan Morris * Charlotte Aulin * Stella (Unlocked after fighting her) * Loretta (Unlocked after fighting her) * Shanoa * Albus (Unlocked after fighting him) Enemies * Bats * Unes * Mud Men * Zombies * Skeletons * Ghosts * Flea Men * Ukobacks * Spittle Bones * Medusa Heads * Ectoplasms * Peeping Eyes * Specters * Mermen * Rock Knights * Axe Knights * Wargs * Bone Pillars * Fishheads * Yoricks * Mimics * Buers * Skeleton Soldiers * Moldy Corpses * Skeleton Archers * Skeleton Apes * Spear Guards * Killer Fishes * White Dragons * Gargoyles * Frost Shades * Harpies * Skeleton Gunmen * Witches * Aliorumnas * Lerajies * Nova Skeletons * Mummies * Cave Trolls * Persphone * Lilith * Man-eating Plants * Nightmares * Bomb Armors * Lizardmen * Minotaurs * Werewolves * Slaughterers * Hell Boars * Ruler Swords * Disc Armors * Amalaric Snipers * Vahalla Knights * Devils * Glasya Labolas * Frozen Halfs Powerful Enemies * Alura Unes * Gorgons (from Dawn of Sorrow & Portrait of Ruin) * Giant Skeletons (from Order of Ecclesia) * Catoblepas (from Dawn of Sorrow) * Golems (from Dawn of Sorrow) * Fire Demons (from Order of Ecclesia) * Sea Demons (from Order of Ecclesia) * Thunder Demons (from Order of Ecclesia) * Blade * Gurkha * Hammer * Alastor (from Dawn of Sorrow) * Final Guard (from Dawn of Sorrow) * Iron Golems (from Dawn of Sorrow) Powerful Enemies that were originally Bosses * Lesser Demon * Dogether (from Rondo of Blood) * Maneater (from Order of Ecclesia) * Giant Bat (from Rondo of Blood) * Cerberus (from Symphony of the Night) * Wyvern (from Rondo of Blood) * Rusalka (from Order of Ecclesia) * Succubus (from Symphony of the Night) * Laura (from Rondo of Blood) * Slogra & Gaibon * Fake Trevor, Fake Grant & Fake Sypha * Akmodan (from Portrait of Ruin) * Medusa (from Symphony of the Night) * Behemoth (from Portrait of Ruin) * Dullahan (from Portrait of Ruins) * Cyclops (from Harmony of Dissonance) * Flying Armor (from Dawn of Sorrow) * Great Armor (from Aria of Sorrow) * Blackmore (from Order of Ecclesia) * Great Minotaur (from Harmony of Dissonance) * Great Werewolf (from Portrait of Ruin) * Frankenstein (from Portrait of Ruin) Bosses * Skull Knight (First Boss) * Puppet Master * Olrox * Maria Renard * Legion * Hugh Baldwin * Beelzebub * Stella & Loretta * Astarte * Albus * Paranoia * Maxim Kischine * Brauner * Balore * Gergoth * Zephyr * Aguni * Abaddon * Menace * Ritcher Belmont * Carmilla * Alucard * Shaft * Julius Belmont * Barlowe * Soma Cruz * Death * Dracula * Time Reaper (Final Boss) * Galamoth (True Final Boss) ''''Category:Fan Games